


Take This Cup From Me

by kenmaxwell



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Choking, Deception, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Philosophy, Religion, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaxwell/pseuds/kenmaxwell
Summary: God is Love, but Satan does that thing with his tongue that you like.(This is so blasphemous and I'm so sorry.)
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Take This Cup From Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY READING ABOUT JESUS GETTING FUCKED IN THE ASS BY SATAN.

It is almost time.

Yahweh and Yeshua have been planning this for millennia and the hour is nigh for Yeshua to surrender himself to the Romans and die in some horrible manner.

He and I have discussed it during my time in Heaven and during his secret visits to Hell. I have had thousands of years to prepare for what‘s to become of him, and I know he knows, and I know that all will be well…

…and yet my burden is no lighter.

I must see him one last time, before the beginning of the end.

I adopt an androgynous visage and a dark cloak, and open the gate separating the infernal plane from the mortal plane. Just as I am preparing to pass through…

“My Lord?”

I quickly turn around to see Asmodeus, who has stumbled upon my exit. “Are you visiting the Earth?”

“Yes. To…to see him. To comfort him, if need be.”

Asmodeus nods. “I see. Take care his disciples don’t see you.”

I nod back slowly. “I’ve yet to be discovered. Farewell for now, Asmodeus.”

As I enter a free fall towards the Earth’s surface, I catch sight of a group of human men walking towards a garden at night. I accelerate my descent and conceal myself behind a tree, keeping my face hidden.

The leader of the group turns to address his companions. I know who it is. 

I would recognize my Yeshua’s voice anywhere.

He exhales deeply, shakily, and says, “Sit here while I go over there and pray.” He beckons three of the group to follow him into the garden proper, among the tree. “My soul is overwhelmed with sorrow to the point of death. Stay here and keep watch with me.”

Then he goes off, alone, to a rock, where the moon shines into a clearing. He kneels down, turning his face skyward.

I watch him with tears in my eyes. He looks so beautiful, yet so scared.

“My Father…” he begins, burying his face in his arms. “My Father…if it is possible, may this cup be taken from me. Yet not as I will, but as you will.”

Do my ears deceive me? Is he having second thoughts?

I try to approach him silently, but I must walk through the bushes. He turns around, startled by my sudden appearance.

“Forgive me, Yeshua. It was not my intention to frighten you.”

Instantly he relaxes and shakes his head. “Think nothing of it, Lucifer. I was only…reflecting.”

“On?” I lay beside him on the rock, looking up at the moon. He does so as well, grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

“On my fate. My Father has given his command, and his word is absolute, and yet…I can only wonder if there is an alternative.”

“Surely, there must be. Though you inhabit this mortal cloak, you are still God. Your word is as absolute as his. Why should you bend yourself to his will?”

Yeshua shakes his head. “This is for the sake of mankind.”

I sneer and rise from my place on the rock, pacing back and forth before Yeshua. “If that were truly the case, he would’ve found an alternative long ago. To give you this life as it is and allow you to experience what you have, and live among mortals and see how they think and how they act and _why_ they act…only to rip that away from you, for what? To atone for something in which none of them who live now was involved? To force the humans to praise him for forgiving a debt they did not incur?”

I turn to Yeshua and find him deep in thought.

“Your words speak true. After Eden, I’ve sensed that my Father felt…inadequate. However…” He stands up and approaches me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “My father will certainly know if I refuse the destiny he has laid out for me.”

“Yeshua, my lamb, my lion…” I reach up to caress his face, smiling when he places his hand over mine. “Yahweh has watched our interactions all this time, believing our trysts to be tests of will, our meetings to be skirmishes between principalities. He has seen only what you wish for him to see.”

Yeshua closes his eyes and nods.

“Send one of your angels to die in your place. We will conceal his true form from Yahweh. We will also conceal this…”

I take his chin in my hand and kiss him deeply. He is thrown off guard for a moment, but returns the kiss, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me close to him.

Almost immediately, however, he pulls away, having remembered something. “The others will surely hear us.”

“Then we need only remain quiet.” I spin him around, and bend him over on top of the rock, before taking hold of his tunic and flipping it up onto his back, exposing his loincloth.

“May I?” I ask, toying with the hem of the cloth. He turns his head and nods, and I unravel it and cast it from him, giving me a clear view of his beautiful assets.

I kneel and knead his supple dark skin there, indulging myself before spreading open his buttocks, exposing his anus.

I begin my licking the creases in a spiral, slowly, until I reach the puckered center and slide my tongue inside, rejoicing inwardly when he gasps.

As my tongue ventures deeper, I find his prostate, and rub my tongue against it.

“L-Lucifer…more…” Yeshua whispers, clenching the rock tightly. I respond by caressing his balls, feeling them steadily tighten under my touch. I slowly shift my hand from his balls to the shaft of his cock, already rigid and pouring clear fluid from its tip. I collect a small pool of it in my hand, and cover his shaft in it, then stroking it between two fingers.

Deciding that I have adequately prepared him, I remove my hand from his cock, and my tongue from his ass, earning a whimper in protest.

My cock has been pulsing beneath my robes as I pleasured Yeshua, but I have not touched it; I want both of us to enjoy this for as long as possible.

As if he read my mind (and he probably did), Yeshua reaches behind him and spreads his buttocks wide, silently bidding me entry.

I strip completely naked and oblige him, allowing his warmth and tightness to envelop my cock entirely. 

Yeshua bows his head and takes labored breaths, trying not to cry out as I open him. I set my jaw and close my eyes, savoring the sensation of my length sheathed inside him.

When I’m certain that he will not collapse immediately, I grab his waist and pull it back to meet my hips. I can already feel the head of my cock rubbing against his weak spot, and the constant change in texture feels exquisite.

I bend at the waist so that I am flush against him, and he turns his head to allow my tongue to enter his mouth. I release his waist, remove his tunic and actively thrust into him with long, slow strokes as I toy with his nipples, pulling them taut.

He moans into my mouth, placing a hand over mine and backing into me to meet my thrusts.

A fire is lit within me. I stand upright and increase my tempo, now moving so that he can feel my entire cock with each thrust. I place a hand on his shoulder to keep my balance, and tentatively wind his long, dark hair around my hand, gently pulling it towards me.

Then he growls, “Harder.”

I obey him, pulling just hard enough to bring his head with it. He moans low in ecstasy, and I see him reach toward his loins to pleasure himself.

A twinge of sadism strikes me, and I allow my tongue to push his hand away and wrap itself around the base of his cock.

Now I will drive him truly mad.

I turn him over to face me and lay him down on the ground, folding him in half and sitting on the back of his thighs before continuing to ravish him.

I use quick, hard thrusts aimed at his prostate as I press the sides of his neck and smile as I watch his eyes roll back, saliva coming forth from the side of his mouth.

Being unable to ejaculate, his engorged cock jumps and his ass squeezes tight with consecutive dry orgasms, causing stars to form before my eyes. 

“L-Luc-ci-ferrrrr…!” he moans, reaching towards his loins again, trying to get me to release his cock.

I decide that he has had enough, and unwind my tongue from around the base, and he strokes it madly, driven insane with the urge to cum.

I match his frenzied tempo, and as he covers his mouth and his seed erupts, covering his stomach, my jaw clenches as my hips collide against him. I release my own seed within him, feeling my balls empty entirely…

I release his legs and pull out of him, slowly, and collapse atop him, my sated cock now resting between my legs. 

Yeshua throws his arms over his eyes, breathing heavily beneath me as he strokes my hair. I roll over to lie beside him and take his free hand in mine. My stomach is smeared with his orgasm, but I am unconcerned.

“Wait here.” He redresses himself, and goes to observe his disciples; I cannot help but snicker when he reprimands them for falling asleep. “Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the body is weak.”

_They have no idea._

He returns to the clearing. “They will certainly fall asleep once more. We have another hour.”

Before I indulge myself in him once more, he creates an exact duplicate of himself, imbued with his powers and knowledge, and commands him to meet his disciples…


End file.
